The Trick-Or-Treat Trials
Me and three others friends were trick-or-treating. Marv (me), Dan, Will, and Hunter. Our bags were nearly full, but alas, we just had to visit one more house. This house was unique to say the least. The door was wide open, and there was a sign that pointing to it in bloody text that said "CANDY THIS WAY!" At first we hesitated, but it looked so interesting, so we just had to go in. Big mistake. We walked in. It was completely dark, except for the strbbing blue light lighting the room. There was a creepy skeleton in a zombie-like garb making a laughing sound with blinking red eyes. It appeared to be the living room, but it didn't resemble one. At the end was a hallway, with an entrance covered in fake spider webs. There was another sign pointing to it saying "CANDY LOT IN ROOM 03". We once again began questioning if we should go in, but Dan insisted we should. Dan walked in the hallway first, pushing the fake spider webs out of the way. It was a pretty small hallway, with only three entrances leading to rooms. "Which one is room 3?" asked Hunter. "I dunno. Maybe we should each split up and search the rooms. Sense the hallway was so small, we agreed. Me and Hunter went to the room at the left, Dan went to the room at the end, and Hunter went to the room on the right. Me and Will were in a very dark room. No lights. We pulled out our phones to use as lights. It appeared to be an average bedroom, until we saw a sign on the bed frame that said "WONG ROOM". As soon as we saw that, iron bars slid down, and blocked the entrance. We ran to the metal bars and cried for help. But as we saw, Hunter was trapped in the right room. We then all cried for Dan. He came walking out the room. His bag was completely full. He must have found the right room. Dan was a little freaked out. He didn't know what to do to help us. That is, a transparent tube next to the bars. There was a sign above it that read "FILL THE TUBE WITH CANDY TO RELEASE THE BARS". Dan hesitated, because he didn't want to loose his candy. But he did anyway. He poured the candy down the tube, and it was half-way full. He needs more candy! "Help! There's a man in here!" screamed Hunter from outside the bars. Dan began having a panic attack. Not only did he have to free us, but he also had to free Hunter, whom was in danger! Me and Will slid our bags of candy through the bars. Dan grabbed them, and filled up the tube next to Hunter's room. The tube was full, and the bars released. Hunter dropped his bag, and ran out of the house screaming his head off. Dan picked up his bag, and rushed to our cell. He began filling up the tube, but before it became full, Will was dragged away by something in the Darkness. I shinned the phone light, and looked behind me. Will was getting dragged under the bed! The bars opened, and Dan came running in. We tried pulling Will from out of the bed, but something on the other side was still pulling. Me and Dan pulled with all of our might, as Will screamed in pain. The thing on the other side gave up, and we pulled Willy from out of the bed! Except it wasn't his full body, it was his waist up, with intensities spilling out from the bottom. We dropped him, and screamed. We dried to run out, but the bars closed on us again. Then I noticed a sign. "PLACE THE HALF-CORPSE HERE TO RELEASE THE BARS". Dan cried and screamed, as strange beings in robes started crawling out of the bed. One of them was even holding a severed foot. "We have to! It's the only way to get out!" I shouted at Dan. Dan refused. He went to the scale, and stood on it, but nothing happened. We looked down at Will's lifeless half-corpse body. We picked him up by the arms, and set him on the scale. The bar doors opened, and we were free. Will's body was never recovered, and me and my friends will be traumatized for the rest of our lives. Category:Halloween Category:Houses Category:Trapped Category:Food Category:Deaths Category:Blood/Gore Category:Holidays